Waiting
by bratprincess
Summary: As Glorfindel sat (what else could he do?) and thought about possible reasons for him sitting there, he heard them. The almost silent pitter- patter of not so tiny elvish feet. Within seconds the twins rounded the corner.


Dis: I don't own the world, or the characters, I just own the wording of this story and the idea. No new characters. Silinde's from the movie and Galdor's from the book.And we all know and love Erestor, Glorfindel and ElladanandElrohir.  
  
Waiting By bratprincess  
  
Glorfindel stood and walked from one side of the room to the other, he secured a seat there and sat down. A few moments passed and he rose again, walked to his previous seat and sat down. A few more moments passed and he repeated the actions.  
  
As you may have already guessed, Glorfindel was waiting for something, or should that be someone? He looked out the window at the sun, it was well into its descent in the sky and had been ascending when he had first been instructed to wait. He looked down at his hands, he looked up at the ceiling and once more he glanced at the sky.  
  
*  
  
Inside a room Legolas sat down on the bed, he sighed, fussed with the pillow and after a few moments sat up again. He got up and purposefully strode to the other side of the room out onto the balcony. Legolas perched himself on the edge and sighed. He was almost becoming impatient.  
  
Legolas surveyed the gardens below him, they were eerily silent. He looked at the sun, fading slowly in the sky, he wondered how much longer he would be forced to wait. Well, forced wasn't really the right word, forced implied that Legolas couldn't leave the room when in all honestly he could walk out and forget about the event...the person, any time he wanted. Of course, that would mean he would never find out.  
  
Part of his mind whispered to him...find out what? This is folly. But this was not heard over Legolas' huffing.  
  
*  
  
Elladan looked at Glorfindel, he then turned to look at his brother, "You mean to tell me that he's been sitting there since before you awakened?"  
  
"Aye, he was there when I wandered past to get breakfast and I thought nothing of it. Not until I saw him as I passed on my way back from lunch did I think to come and get you." Elrohir answered.  
  
"You are sure you have no idea why he is waiting outside of her rooms?"  
  
"I am sure, I thought you might."  
  
"I do not, perhaps Legolas might, have you thought to ask him?"  
  
"I did, alas, he cannot be found either."  
  
Elladan looked wide-eyed at his brother, "you do not think that...that...Legolas is inside of the rooms?"  
  
"Why would he be inside of her rooms?"  
  
"Well where else could he be? I do not recall seeing him at breakfast or lunch."  
  
Elrohir returned his brothers look, "this is true, but the question still remains to be answered. Why would either of them be about her rooms? and besides, there have been many more elusive elves today."  
  
Elladan shrugged, looked at his brother and began to walk off. Elrohir lingered for a moment and then followed suit. What did it really matter anyway?  
  
*  
  
Erestor calmly sat on the bench below her balcony. She had told him to wait for her there. She said she would call when she was ready for him, why she wanted to see him he hadn't the faintest idea. It was a note he had received over breakfast, her large bold hand writing had told him where to meet her. It had all seemed ever so mysterious, he couldn't help but turn up. Although he was slightly lamenting the action and his persistent waiting because she had not showed up and the day was drawing to a close.  
  
Erestor looked around, perhaps he would sit where he could be seen from the balcony, and where he could see the balcony as well. He got up as if to make for the bench facing the one he was currently residing on, but found he couldn't walk towards it. Oh dear.  
  
* Silinde had managed to occupy himself by whistling to the birds. It was rather fun, watching them not being able to figure out where the noises were coming from. One bird fluttered down to a low perch and peered around. He immediately stopped whistling: this is how the game was played. As the bird departed for higher branches Silinde started whistling again.  
  
He was sitting in the trees to the left of her room. He sighed as he sniffed an imaginary bloom in his hand, his game momentarily forgotten. He was besotted with her...  
  
A strange look passed his face, besotted with her? Had he Silinde of Mirkwood thought that?! Eugh! How disgusting, not that she wasn't pretty enough, it was that she was... Actually what was it? Bah! He thought, not remembering any of his past few moments musings. He returned to playing the game with the birds, although not concentrating hard enough it seems for the birds located him. Before Silinde could move or dodge the attack, a bird swooped right down and...he sighed, relieved its self on his head.  
  
He supposed she could wait, part of his mind was screaming he was besotted with her, but the other part was screaming that wasn't right. Ah well, what did it matter? He had to go and remove the foulness from his head.  
  
Silinde stood and made to move off of the tree trunk. He found he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't leave the stretch of tree he had been resting on. What an unpleasant surprise, he thought, taking it with unnatural calm.  
  
*  
  
Galdor's back hurt. Galdor's feet hurt. He had cramps in the muscles in his legs and a crick in his neck. Someone like this, you'd think, would move. Walk about a little. Alas! Galdor could do neither. He did not know why he was in her closet, he did not know why it was smaller than his. He did not know why the dresses contained within were few and far between, in fact, considering this was the only closet in her room and the home of all her clothes, it was remarkably empty.  
  
All Galdor did know was that he couldn't move, at all, if had even been able to touch the door handle he was sure that he wouldn't be able to open the door. The only thin that he seemed to be able to do was bring the bottle in his hand to his lips and drink. Of course, this meant that very shortly there would he a paralytic elf, stuck in an elleth's closet.  
  
Not very good at all.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sighed again, he huffed, and he puffed and he grew impatient. He no longer wanted to find out. What did it really matter, infact, he could not remember what he had wanted to find out about in the first place. Ah well. It didn't matter, he stood up from the balcony and made to move to the door. Well, that's at least what he would have done if he could have. The point being, he couldn't seem to move from his perch on the balcony's railings.  
  
This was bad, very, very bad. Legolas looked up, even worse, the early night looked as if it promised to be long and wet.  
  
*  
  
Outside of her room, Glorfindel had given up pacing and changing seats as the sun had sunk below the hills. It was night now, and as his longing for the event to take place, (what event!? I hear you ask, fear not, for I'm not sure any of elves know why they waited any more, if it was indeed for the same reasons in the first place).  
  
Glorfindel had given up, he made to stand and leave. To go, have something to eat, for he had neglected all his meals that day. He found he couldn't, all he could do was slide along the ground on his chair and only in the direction of her door. It always had to happen to him, didn't it?!  
  
*  
  
It had been two hours since he had discovered that he couldn't move from his perch. His pride would have to suffer, he could not stand to sit up the tree for much longer. He sighed, a Wood elf that was wishing to be in a hall of stone instead of a tree, all Silinde could do was despair.  
  
"Hail! Is anyone there? I seem to be," he gulped, "stuck in a tree." He listened carefully for a reply. For a few long moments, nothing came.  
  
"Silinde? Is that you?" A rather shaky voice asked from a level slightly below him, yet still above the ground, a balcony perhaps?  
  
"Aye! It is me! Who is it that speaks? I hear believe I hear the accent of a wood elf."  
  
"Tis me, Legolas, I too am stuck, on a balcony. It is rather uncomfortable." Legolas replied.  
  
"And you think sitting in a tree with bird droppings on your head is pleasant?!" Silinde replied harshly.  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment, suddenly he hear snickering coming from inside of the room. He turned towards the room, (well, as much as his fixed state would allow him.)  
  
"Hail!" He cried, repeating Silinde's welcome, "Who is there?" For he scanned the room but could see no one, even in this dim light his eye-sight was almost perfect.  
  
More laughing from the room caused Legolas to repeat his hail. Through the laughing, he could tell the person was trying to answer.  
  
"It's...Gal...*hiccup*...dor." There was a break and no one said anything, Legolas being too shocked that someone had managed creep into the room and go undetected.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm...in...th...the...cupboard," his voice seemed to be clearing up, less laughing but more slurred, this elf was not sober, "I've been here since before you arrived. I can't move and have a terrible crick in my neck."  
  
"Oh."  
  
All there elves sat in silence, suddenly, they heard another noise from outside the room. It was someone calling.  
  
"Hello? Is someone in there?" A voice cried from the room outside of the room.  
  
Legolas was the one to reply, Silinde being too far away and Galdor being far too drunk to realise most of what was happening if it was not directed to him. "Yes, Galdor is in the cupboard, I, Legolas am on the balcony and Silinde is in the tree opposite. None of us seem able to move. Who are you, where are you?"  
  
Glorfindel sighed, at least it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one in this predicament. "It's I, Glorfindel. I am stuck on a seat outside of the room."  
  
"Oh." Legolas replied again.  
  
All elves sat in silence. Several minutes passed, it was obvious none of them had any idea of what to do. It was also obvious that none of them wanted to ask the others why they were where they were because they obviously weren't there for ... public reasons.  
  
The silence was broken with, yes, you guessed it, (or perhaps you didn't, although it may have occurred to some people about poor Galdor, being stuck in that cupboard all day and having consumed a substantial amount of alcohol.) Galdor screeched with horror.  
  
"A TOILET!!! I NEED A TOILET! DEAR VALAR I NEED A TOILET!!!"  
  
This startled all of the other elves and would have made them fall from their perches...if they could have. But the crying of Galdor did one more thing, it woke up Erestor, who had fallen asleep on the bench under the balcony.  
  
"What?!" Said Erestor, jumping awake, "Where am I? What's happened?" He paused, seeming to remember his situation and groaned, "Oh dear, I'm still stuck," he finished quietly.  
  
Legolas peered down, towards the direction he had heard the startled noises of Erestor. "Erestor? Is that you? You're not stuck as well are you?"  
  
A sigh was heard from below, "Yes, I'm afraid to say I am. I mean, she said to wait here. It was in the note..."  
  
He trailed off, but this statement caused the other two elves who had been trying to calm Galdor down and tell him that screaming would just wake up the rest of Imladris and there would be lots of...difficult questions. Galdor appeared to have taken sometime to digest what Erestor had said because he spent a good few moments ranting on about a toilet before he shushed.  
  
"She said for you to wait there?" Legolas asked gingerly.  
  
Oh dear, "Yes, it was in the note I received last night. She just said to wait for her on this bench."  
  
"She didn't mention anything about," Legolas waved his hands in the air, trying to put his thoughts into words, "find out something, something important?"  
  
"No, not at all, did she to you?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Yes, but alas, I can't remember what it was about."  
  
Silinde who had been listening, (and partially watching) the conversation joined in, "I can't remember why she said wait for her here, infact, I'm sure she only said it to me passingly to me, with her mind. More of a suggestive raise of eyebrows...you know what I mean. Earlier I was thinking that I thought I was besotted with her," He shuddered, "but I don't think that anymore."  
  
Glorfindel, from outside the room, listening to the other elves was about to add what had been in his note when the cupboard made noises.  
  
"Ah!!!!!!!! YES!!!!"  
  
This disrupted the others and all (that could) looked towards the cupboard. Finally Legolas ventured to ask, "Galdor, what are you doing in there?"  
  
Galdor, in a rather perky voice answered, "I can pee in the bottle! God why didn't I think of that?! Well, I did in the end. And now I feel so much better, although rather sleepy..."  
  
A thud was head from somewhere in side the room. All the elves tried to peer at each other, to exchange dejected looks, although the many corners and walls stopped the silent communication actually happening.  
  
*  
  
It had been an hour since, they assumed, Galdor had passed out. They had all been sitting quietly, pondering their thoughts. Legolas looked down at his hand, a drop of water had splatted on it, just what he had hoped wasn't happening was happening. It was beginning to rain.  
  
Silinde was ecstatic, the rain, he had assumed would wash the bird droppings off of his head. Alas, this was not so. This just caused the previously solid bird droppings to run down his face, his back, all of him. This resulted with a maddened Silinde. Erestor was sure if it was lighter or if his view was better that steam would be coming off of Silinde.  
  
The rain was bad for Erestor as well, he was mostly sheltered but his feet unfortunately were in the rain. It would not have mattered, but they were at such an undesirable angle that the rain just fell straight into them. Wet socks, what a wonderful way to top off the day.  
  
Legolas wasn't enjoying the rain either. He could feel his hair matting with the wind and rain, and the worse thing was, the longer they sat there the less movement he seemed to have. Legolas sighed in exasperation, "the longer I sit here the less I'm able to move!"  
  
Glorfindel, inside, heard, "You know, it only kicked in when I stopped pacing."  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful, "You know, until I sat out here, and stopped moving from seat to seat I was alright. And it kicked in with Galdor first, he was in the cupboard, the person the least able to move. Oh dear, maybe if we try to move more."  
  
Erestor took this as the perfect moment to solve his problem, "Why don't you go first, Legolas? try moving to the left."  
  
Legolas shifted to the left, at least, that's what he intended to do. All he succeeded in doing was leaning back.  
  
"Finally!" Erestor called, "My feet are sheltered!" Because leaning back had solved Erestor's problem as much as Legolas moving to the left would have.  
  
Legolas tried to cast an disdainful glance towards Elrond's councillor, unfortunately this caused him to loose his balanced and fall backwards. You'd think this would be good, he'd be out of his seat! But the invisible force that held all of them in their seats would not let him fall. Just hang upside down.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Legolas hissed.  
  
Erestor looked up, his feet were dry, the only problem was he had a glaring Legolas, well, glaring at him. (For how else can a glaring person look at someone?) This night was really getting much more unpleasant...well, except for Galdor and Glorfindel.  
  
Legolas seemed to be the one to pick up on this, "Glorfindel, your a darn lucky elf!" He shouting, blood rushing to his head.  
  
Glorfindel, not actually aware of the events outside, replied hastily, "At least you have someone to talk to easily, at least your company isn't a passed out elf and at least you don't have to worry that every time someone walks down the corridor they might see you and ask why you're there!"  
  
Legolas, being already enraged, "At least you're not hanging from a balcony upside down and soaking wet!"  
  
Glorfindel was silent, even Silinde's quiet mutterings in the tree had ceased and Erestor look scared out of his wits. The shout had been loud, VERY loud. Infact, if the inhabitants of Imladris had heard the 5, 4 elves (well Galdor was hardly talking now, was he?) talking amongst themselves they would have simply thought them friends spending an evening talking. Even if they did think the elves arguing, it was nothing others would want to investigate. However, proclaiming that you were hung, upside down from a balcony in the pouring rain did grab peoples attentions.  
  
This was especially unfortunate if you knew you were near the quarters of certain twins...  
  
*  
  
Elladan sat up in bed, he looked to his twin, sleeping over from him. The look on his brother's face told him that he had not dreamed it, "Legolas Thranduilion is hanging upside down from a balcony in the pouring rain?!" He asked and exclaimed to his brother. The same look shone in Elladan's eyes that shone in Elrohir's. The look a child has on Christmas morning when they wake up and see the presents under the tree.  
  
Almost at once both elves jumped out of bed and headed for the source of the call.  
  
*  
  
Glorfindel sat waiting, he knew what was coming, them...twin plights... He couldn't remember why he was waiting, he knew there was something embarrassing about this whole situation, even if he couldn't figure out what. The worse thing of it all? He knew the twins would know what it was.  
  
As Glorfindel sat (what else could he do?) and thought about possible reasons for him sitting there, he heard them. The almost silent pitter- patter of not so tiny elvish feet. Within seconds the twins rounded the corner.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Said one.  
  
"You are still here!" Finished the other.  
  
"Yes..." Replied Glorfindel, searching his mind for excuses, "I, urm, have decided that I like sitting in this spot!"  
  
A look was exchanged between the twin sons of Elrond, clearly of disbelief. "It has happened again?"  
  
"What It? Nothing has happened! I am perfectly fine!" Glorfindel answered nervously, this certainly did not bode well.  
  
Elladan smirked, fun could be had with this situation. "Glorfindel would you mind passing me that pillow?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at the pillow, laying beside him, yes, he knew for sure now that they knew what was happening. "I don't want to." He stubbornly replied.  
  
"But Glorfindel, it's right next to you!" Elladan persisted.  
  
This conversation...irritation continued for several more minutes. Ending with Glorfindel selling out Legolas in order to get them away from him, "You know Legolas is over a balcony in the rain in there." He motioned with his head towards the doors.  
  
"Yes, you're right, it'll be much more fun with him." Elladan said, following his brother.  
  
*  
  
Legolas was hanging from the balcony. He could hear the twins torturing Glorfindel. When he heard Glorfindel sell him out...that rat! Legolas sat thinking, he was just hoping that the twins would find Silinde's predicament...or Galdor's a lot more entertaining than his own. The continued flow of blood to his head had made Legolas quite light-headed. Infact, so light headed that by the time the twins came to him they were just a distant blur.  
  
Elladan looked at Legolas and then Elrohir. Elrohir did the same. This wasn't the best thing for him, surely they had suffered enough. Even the twins felt pity for him.  
  
"Maybe we should call Ada," Said Elladan to Elrohir.  
  
A little voice sounded from below them. "Please do."  
  
Elladan peered over the railing, "Erestor, is that you? They got you again? Was it an accident?"  
  
Erestor looked thoroughly confused, "'Got me'? Who 'got me'?"  
  
As Elladan opened his mouth to explain but Elrond entered the room, dragging a rather embarrassed Glorfindel behind him.  
  
As The twins and Glorfindel heard two screams, Elrond walked out onto the balcony and spoke, "Legolas! Silinde! And you two Erestor! It's no use trying to sneak off, get back in here!"  
  
All the elves picked themselves up and scurried up to the room.  
  
*  
  
Elrond was in lecturing mode, at least his sons hadn't fallen foul to her this time, although he couldn't believe another one had got Erestor. The only reason his penalty had been so drawn out this time was because he'd removed her last night and they had sat in the rooms all day! (well, trees and cupboards, some of them). He really did wonder if Imladris would just crumble under them if he was not there to remove them.  
  
He looked at the elves before him, all of them looking unhappy, ashamed and embarrassed. Returning their memories was the more enjoyable part of their punishment. Elrond opened his mouth and started to lecture.  
  
Legolas looked at his feet, he had fallen pray to another one, again. It wasn't his fault they concentrated all of their powers on him and any other nice looking elf they saw! Besides, maybe the prettier you are the more vulnerable to attacks! Yes, that was it...but that still didn't explain why Erestor kept getting caught. Legolas sighed and saw Elrond was drawing to a close.  
  
"Do I need to have another council about this?" He asked, seriously.  
  
All 6 elves present, even those not being scolded shook their heads vigorously.  
  
"Alright, well, if it happens again, they'll be a council and I'll leave you stuck for two days!" He threatened.  
  
Elrond exited the room, pulling his sons with him as he left. The other four elves slowly slunk out of the room, with a distinct feeling they're forgotten something.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Galdor looked around and blinked his eyes. It was dark, there were thingy hanging all around him. His neck hurt. His back hurt. His...actually, every part of him hurt and he seemed to have a large lump on his forehead. This was interesting...something about a bottle, he looked down, oh! There was alcohol! How convenient! Galdor bent down, painfully, and picked up the bottle, what a good vintage, he said to himself reading the front of the bottle. As he brought the bottle up to his lips and prepared to drink. What happened next was heard by all of Imladris.  
  
Sufficed to say Galdor spent the rest of his stay at Imladris curing Mary Sue and her brood. 


End file.
